


You say Morstan, I say Moran, Let's call the Whole Thing Off

by fresne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary loved John. She loved herself more. When CAM's telegram was read at the wedding, she knew it was time to go.</p><p>A 221b</p>
            </blockquote>





	You say Morstan, I say Moran, Let's call the Whole Thing Off

**Author's Note:**

> Technically already posted on Alternative AU with Bees(but seriously, I cruising to 221 and I'm not removing a number), but I figured as I go through my grooming of what I've written, I'd repost so anyone looking for the the pairing, they could find it.

Mary loved John. She loved herself more. When CAM's telegram was read at the wedding, she knew it was time to go. Nothing dramatic. A note left behind on the honeymoon. A trip home for a last errand.

Janine looked out from the monitor. "What's wrong?"

Mary pulled on her tears. "Please let me up. I need a friend right now."

"Of course," and so came the buzzer.

Mary went through to where Janine sat, CAM's gatekeeper. Janine had a Berretta Nano 9mm pointed at the door. Janine said, "Hey there, girlfriend."

"Hey," said Mary, whose own Glock 19 was still holstered. "Why are you…"

"Sweetie, please don't be insultin' my intelligence. You were one of my brother's favorites. Now he was a bit of a nutter, but he knew talent."

Mary couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it. "You started working here two years ago."

"Same as you." Janine wrinkled her nose. "I like my choice better. It's a good way to keep my finger on the pulse. Like bein' Clark Kent." Janine gestured with her left hand. "But I wanted to have a wee chat with ya here. Just us girls. No cameras. I'd rather ya didn't go for option two with my… boss."

"And what's option two?" Mary felt that perfect stillness that came before she fired.

"Darlin', the .300 Win Mag rifle that I was plannin' on givin' ya for yer weddin'. Since ya already left yer husband, it'll have to be a birthday present. Since I have my uses for Mr. Magnussen, I wanted to make sure ya left him alive." She smiled. "Don't worry. If he lays a tongue on something that's mine, there'll be a final sort of consequence." She raised the Beretta for a headshot. "So, I've got to ask, will ya be mine?"

It was in that moment that Mary finally knew what love was.

Mary smiled. "Number one with a bullet."


End file.
